


False

by panda_desu



Series: Dreams of Emerald Chambers [11]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Tenimyu RPF
Genre: M/M, arabian night AU, harem au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_desu/pseuds/panda_desu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s just Yuuki,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	False

He’s standing on a very high ground. He can’t tell exactly where. The wind is blowing, slipping through his hair and threatening to hurt his eyes if he insists on keeping his eyes wide open. He protects his eyes with one hand; enough so he can squints to a distance. He’s got a feeling he needs to be there but for what reason, he can’t recall. The wind carries a voice and he turns. Someone is crouching a feet above him, reaching out his hand to him. Without question, he turns his position, ready to take that hand. He loses his footing during the process but he managed to catch his friend’s hand. He grips to that hand desperately. He looks down, calculating how far the fall to the ground. It’s too far. He looks up, hoping for his friend to pull him up.

His hand is let go.

***

His eyes open wide. It’s dark. He blinks to let his eyes adjust with the darkness. He feels the surface he’s laying: it’s soft and warm, also smell of something sweet. So is the surface under his head. He releases a sigh slowly.

A dream. One he hasn’t seen for a long time.

Slowly, Yuuki relaxes his grip on the thin blanket covering his body. Slowly, he sits up. It’s very quiet and Yuuki sharpens his hearing. His ears twitch when they catch vague conversations from another chambers. Maybe Masyu is still up and gossiping with the others again. He gets up, completely abandoning the option to go back to sleep. He’s too wide awake now, anyway and Yuuki knows his body too well not to force it to do something it clearly doesn’t want to do. Not when he doesn’t need to, anyway.

He reaches for a tunic to cover his upper body, not out of decency but more to spare him from the cold night air of the desert. His bare feet steps lightly and silently, slipping out of his room. He looks around, eyes already so sharp recognizing every shape in the darkness. The voices he heard earlier have faded away. The guards standing by the main door to the harem’s quarter only nod at him when he walks pass them. The guards at the prince’s quarter have learned not to ask questions when Yuuki is the one wandering around at questionable hours. 

The prince’s bed chamber, naturally, is also dark. Yuuki can hear soft voices coming from the bed at the far corner. Yuuki walks silently, feet gliding smoothly across the soft carpet. Yusuke is sleeping soundly, laying his pretty head on the prince’s arm. Yuuki quite likes Yusuke. He’s the one having the most work to be done around here. Although sometimes, Yuuki likes to tease him when he feels Yusuke is too demanding with the chores. 

“.....Yuuki?” 

Yuuki smirks a little. The prince is never a heavy sleeper. The prince coughs but not really moving from his position. Yuuki stares at him for a moment before taking his tunic and pants off his body. Silently, he climbs up; settling himself between the prince and Yusuke. Yusuke stirs, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“....Wha—“

“It’s just Yuuki,” the prince whispers to him, dropping a light kiss on Yusuke’s cheek. “He seems to hate his bed again tonight. Go back to sleep.”

Yusuke stares sleepily at him then shifting a little to the side, giving more space so Yuuki can lie down a bit more comfortably. He then turns, closing his eyes again. Yuuki kisses him on the cheek and turns to the prince. “I don’t hate my bed,” he whispers, shifting so he can make a bed out of Prince Seiya’s arm and torso.

The prince only smiles sleepily as he wraps Yuuki with his arms and legs. “Let’s not make Yusuke uncomfortable, though. I owe him that much today.”

Yuuki raises an eyebrow. “Since when do you care?”

The prince laughs this time and Yuuki doesn’t make another comment. He turns, leaning his back against the prince’s chest while he pulls Yusuke closer to him. 

“Nightmare?” the prince whispers into Yuuki’s hair.

“...............No such thing.”

Yusuke stirs again and this time the prince caresses his cheek with his knuckle. “Good night, Yuuki.”

Yuuki whispers the greeting back, although he knows he won’t be going back to sleep for at least another three hours. 

But this is better. 

At least in this bed, there is no false trust.


End file.
